Grimmjow
Introduction Grimmjow is a power type character with high stamina. He is an expert with juggle combo and can deal a lot of damage in an short amount of time. His movesets are unsafe with significant openings for punishment. Pro *High combo damge, Rank A~S damage output, high reiatsu build *High stamina(4th) *High priority special moves *Cero-drastically increases combo damage *Potential Bankai Hitsugay/Ikkaku/Renji Killer with cero *Air A, floating technique, third jump effect, & juggle extender *Has some mid range options *PU, cero towers for defensive purpose, enhanced mid range ability Con *S series are unsafe on block, and bait to parry *limitation in the air *Poor tracking, can't turn around and aim properly *Slow recovery, needs constant back up from teammate *Power up isn't as effective as others, lacking guard crush/unblockable merit *Slow GS Moveset Analysis S series S-Front Kick *safe on block *slow to start up *OTG and juggles Sx2-Spin Kick *unsafe on block and easy to parry *the gap between S and Sx2 is big *juggle Sx3-Kick *unsafe on block *the gap between Sx2 and Sx3 is tiny, unparryable *juggle Sx4-Jump Slash *unsafe on block, easy to parry *launcher Air S-Heel Drop *has a bit of start up time *changes trajectory of jump *untechable down, bounce *some recovery upon landing *guard crush during PU GS-Overswing Punch *very slow, good tracking *very long autoguard *untechable down Grab-Toss Throw *juggle combo starter Special Moves A-Horizantal Slash *a bit of start up time, unsafe if blocked, parryable *wide range move, goes through projectiles and obstacles *can lead to ringout/wall bounce *charged version has more range, guard crush, and wall splat *when powered up, increase range and ringout distance *when powered up, safe on block, has enough block stun now B-Dash Slash *high vertical hit box, parryable *anti air at far *anti fireball *early hit-unsafe on block *late hit-safe on block *juggle, OTG *when powered up, increase range and becomes flip juggle. untechable down Air A-Flip Kick *high vertical range, unsafe on block *decent speed, faster than Air S *start juggle, extends juggle *can act as a third jump *can attack after use, spam Air A *attack enemy from below elevation Super'''s O-Cero *some start up time and very long recovery *infinite range and pushes enemy far away *can be held to do more damage at the cost of additional reiatsu, can do EX equivalent damage *hits superarmor Air A-Air Cero *45 degree angle Cero *can hit enemy as they fall off stage *High OTG potential *Can be used to punish various moves EX-Point Blank Cero *2 hit EX leads to wallsplat *does not juggle *easy to land but, cero based combo is more reiatsu efficient *when powered up, fires getsugatensho like energy wave. *power up version can juggle and the damage is worthy of use '''Power Up *Damage increase *Vertical cero towers *Increased range and ringout capability Combo 1. Sx3,B,( O ) *basic juggle, use it after any launcher *remember that Sx3 don't reach if far, do Sx1~2, B. 2. B, Sx3, B, ( O ) *main combo with B 3. Sx4, Air A, Sx3, B, ( O ) *High damage combo with high reiatsu build. 30% + 1.5 bars( without O used). *low consistency due to Air A's accuracy *On front hit, Air A when Grimmjow is below the enemy *On back and side hits, accuracy drops to 20%, combo 4 or combo 7 in this case 4. Sx4, Air S, OTG S *Consistent combo, builds 1 bar of reiatsu *Easy to okizeme afterward *If hit from a side near a wall, Air S can miss. Avoid using this combo in those situation 5. Sx3, A, ( O ) *ringout combo, cero can send enemy flying across the stage 6. Sx3, EX, B, Sx3, B, *EX combo, use it for show or with infinite reiatsu 7. Sx4, R3 Back, B, Sx3, B, ( O ) *similar damage to combo 3, but cost reiatsu for sonido *consistent 8. Air A, Sx3,B, ( O ) *When enemy is above an elevation near a edge 9. Air S, Air A, Sx3, B *This combo works agaisnt regular sized enemy 10. Grab, walk Back, B, Sx3,B,( O ) *open space 11. Grab, Air A x 2, Sx3,B, ( O ) *corner 11. Grab, B, PU, B, EX *power up change combo into EX 12. Sx3,B, PU, S, B *simple power up change combo *add OTG Air O if near wall *change combo ender B to A for ringout, add O if damage is needed Power Up Combo 1. Sx3, EX, B(OTG) *Extremely high damage in short amount of time *EX can hit multiple enemy *Overly simple 100% combo with damage up pair up/item 2. Sx4, R3 Forward, Sx3, A *stable combo Stage Based Combo 1. (Slopes) Sx3, B, S, B *when your are on slopes and stairs 2. (Corner/Wall) PU B finsh / Air S / charged A then OTG Air O *once registered as OTG, the enemy can not R2 burst, can lead to 50+% damage *for the wall, Grimmjow needs to shoot perpendicular to the wall 3. (near edge, falling to lower elevation) juggle Sx3,B, fall off, Sx3, B *extends combo by falling along with B 4. (explosives / breakable fence) combo ending with O *can cause explosion for additional damage *can break roof top fences for ringout 5. Sx3,B,S,A *ringout combo near a fence 6. PU Sx3,B, Air A, Air O *ringout combo over a fence in power up 7. (sand dune) Air O *Leads to crazy cero damage if enemy is inside a sand dune 8. (toss enemy to higher elevation) Grab, Air A, land on higher elevation, Sx3,B Anti Superarmor combo 1. Grab, B or B, O *if grab lands, can do some juggle combo 2. (PU) Grab, walk to the side, Sx3, B, O *Decent damage 3. Parry, O *if there is enough reiatsu, decent damage Strategy Close Range *S, hit confirm if possible, very difficult #safe on block, slight delay Sx2 can still link, max delay will not combo #on block B, gaining distance. Safe against some fighters. *GS #might win clash battle, decent auto-guard *combo 4, okizeme #grab or S #if the grab gets grab escaped too often, low Air S as an option *After juggle ender, combo 1 #opponent stay put, OTG S #opponent tech close to grimmjow, block or grab #opponent tech far from you, A or just observe the opponent's next move *Against superarmor #don't fight at close range, run away at all cost #if caught at close range, prepare to block/parry/grab escape Cero Combo Ender *Unsafe if enemy burst at mid range during cero, can punish Grimmjow during the recovery phase of cero *Combo ending with A, O in PU is safe from this eat cero R2 punish tactic Opponent's Reiatsu *if under 1 bar, aim for cero based combo, equivalent to EX combo *if under 2 bar, aim for shunpo based combo, less risk against R2 burst. Consider OTG Air O as well *if full bar, aim for oppurtunity for OTG Air O, shunpo based combo for pressure. Mid Range *Mid range B #anti projectile #anti-air at right distance and height, right before they land #remember to block after B and prepare for grab escape #PU B can not tech recover, if near a wall/corner OTG Air O *A #on max range, typically safe on block #charged A can assist teammate, wall splat/guard crush *Parry #Parry any physical attack based mid range moves, you can punish with B #Works against air attacks as well *PU, A #during PU, A is safe, tap S, A at close range #unsafe against parry and GS #hide behind cero towers and spam A, B if enemy jumps Items *Break item box with B/S/Air S *B is an excellent item breaker because it is easy to hit and travels far away to safety if it is a trap type item *Collecting items rather than attacking is better against good counter/parry players Third Jump *Air A #use it to jump to higher elevation with ease Defending Against Teleport Attack *When jumping, Air A, covers both front and back, probably the only effective use of the back hitbox of Air A *Don't bother with it if Grimmjow is on the ground, just block Protecting the ledge *B, will hit the enemy if they try to jump and get on to a higher elevation *Just simply hit B when enemy jumps, sonido back to position repeat *Depending on how B hits, can accumulate more damage by adding cero/ Air S(knockdown), or go down and Sx3, B. Easy combo is B, Air Ax1~2, B *Against Superarmor, B cancel to O, combo on superarmor. *Key strategy when defending against close range fighters such as Chad *Works really good with Rukia as a teammate, hide in a small elevated zone and defend #Rukia spams B and O(shakkaho) #When B hits Shakkho, if they are driven to a corner, OTG Air Cero #When Rukia powers up, switch to offense and rush #If Rukia is low on life, let rukia hide and snipe rather than fighting close up #Adjust stamina then reiatsu pair up, a lot of shakko and cero #Strategy is weak against homing supers and teleport attacks(Byakuya, Gin, Ulquiorra, Aizen, Soi Fon etc) Anti Protecting the Ledge *Depending on the height of the elevation of ledge, B to hit enemy near the ledge *Air A, can also hit enemy on the ledge Techniques 1. Float *Spam Air A, to float above ground, dodges all kinds of moves like Hiyori's PU activation blast *Spam Air A Off the Stage, about 14 Air A + full Air O can waste 25 seconds *Spam Air A off the stage+ringout fall damage=handy way to gain reiatsu/waste time/minimize damage/respawn invincibility in 1 vs 1 matches against a powerful PU *Against CPU they will chase you down into suicide multiple times, while you only eat a single ringout damage during the Air A spam tactic *fall off stage, jump and Air A, land back on stage, suicide fake 2. Anti Bankai Renji *Air O, can hit renji during his O motion for a free 40~70% damage *He can't block during his O's attack motion *Does 30% when hit during his A sweep *Sonido dodge A/B then ground O, is also effective *Renji breaks a lot of item boxes, collect good item if low on reiatsu, never attempt close range *If Renji use's Air S/A, punish with B, then run or add cero as well *Dodge O at far with double jump, Air A. 3. Anti Bankai Mayuri *Double jump , Air A, Air O. Mayuri can't hit Grimmjow 4. Anti Bankai Ikkaku *From far away when Ikkaku uses O, O. at 1.5 bar does 50% in PU *Ikkaku's PU activation version of O can not be punished, he is invincible in this one 5. Anti Bankai Hitsugaya *If you successfully dodge Hitsugay's EX, double jump Air O(80%) guaranteed damage if Grimmjow has enough reiatsu *Air A, Air O, if lucky, good anti flying Hitsugaya combo. On Air A whiff *Hitsugaya near ground, Sx3, A, O. *On far B whiff, O from far Runnning Away *Air sonido, ground sonido, free run B *Covers ground fast, effective against Bankai Komamura *Jump sonido or double jump Air Ax1~3, good runaway tactic against Bankai Tousen Match Up Difficulty *High priority mid range moves(Black getsugatenshou, hollow mask Ichigo=worst match up) #A and B becomes useless as an counter move #Most fighter's mid range move don't fall under this category of high priority mid range move *Side sweep/Wide area attack(Renji's A, PU Luppi's O, PU Genryusai's S series) #Grimmjow is most effect on the ground, being forced to block/jump limits Grimmjow's offense *Close range expert #Grimmjow doesn't have good tracking, speed, clash priority, and safeness in his moves, fighters like Ichigo, Chad, and Aizen can give him serious difficulty. Protect the ledge strategy works against these fighters. Grimmjow in 2 vs 2 Pro *High priroity B to interrupt most attacks, pops into juggle for both Grimmjow and teammate *Wide range A. high priority sweep provide some cover for teammate *Charged A, cover and guard crush *Cero, assist from anywhere. Can deal good daamge with OTG. Teammate deals untechable down, OTG Air Cero *Decent front line fighter, use Grimmjow as bait to land supers and ringout pokes *Can juggle with ease, teammate pops enemy into air, Grimmjow adds good damage with B, Sx3, B, O *Excellent escort when protecting high elevation/sniping game *High combo damage, teammate assist with stun based move, pass stunned opponent to Grimmjow for good damage *PU A, high prioirty clear out/ringout move *PU, cero tower, stationary shield, useful when sniping or anti teleport attack *Anti Bankai Renji if he has reiatsu Con *Needs cover on all his moves, too many unsafe moves *Needs to fight close to teammate, Grimmjow can't use A/B to save teammate if far Note on Damage Up Pair Up *Grimmjow with PU & Damage Up can kill PU Kenpachi with cero in 30hits, a bar of reiatsu takes away almost 50% of Kenpachi's life. Combo Vid *Grimmjow Combo Vid